Forever
by BookWormX0X0
Summary: I'll love you forever. "Forever - for everlasting time, eternally." Nicholas, forever is over. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! I've been messing around with this idea for awhile now. Read and Review por favor and tell me if you like it!**

**Sarah **

MILEY POV:

I rested my head on the window. Just looking outside. Watching the trees blur into shapeless blobs as we sped past. I had always loved doing that as a little kid. I felt my eyes droop and before I knew it my mom was shaking me.

"Miley! Get up, honey, we're here."

I had been dreading this moment for weeks. I nervously looked down at my gray Steve Madden cardigan covering my white tank, dark, distressed skinny jeans, and black flats. My nails were black, and I had some mascara and a brush of lip gloss on. I had wanted to look like I didn't care about appearances. Although, in reality, Mandy had been over for hours before we finally left. I stepped out of the car, letting out a shaky breath.

This was going to be the first time I would see them all since the "T-shirt incident". The one that finalized my replacement by Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber. I was not excited.

I pulled the door open; that was my mom's cue to leave. She kissed my cheek and whispered a reassurance. I nodded once, a pained smile on my face. I could do this.

Before walking into the large Disney conference room, I gave a small grin. For tucked away around my neck was Nick's old dog tag. _I bet Selena's never seen one of those_, I smiled grimly, walking inside.

"MILEY!" I was tackled by Demetria Lovato; the only person I have ever met that can hurt and hug at the same time.

I suppose I misspoke earlier, implying that she was a Selena-esque bimbo. Demi is the funniest, sweetest girl I have ever met, although her loyalties primarily lie with Selena. We got extremely close during her rough patch with her "best friend" when she was ditching poor Demi for Taylor Lautner. Chicks before dicks, right Selena? No, of course not.

Breaking away I sat down…alone. Mentally preparing myself for the impact, I clenched my hands into fists and exhaled. Then, I glanced at Kevin; he scowled and looked away. I felt my heart tear slightly. My eyes shifted to Joe; he held my gaze for a second, a pained look in his eyes, but then he too looked away. Another rip. Finally I rested my sights on Nick. He was flawless, ungodly perfection, from the tip of his messy brown curls to his scuffed red converse. The wound was painful now. I saw his hands intertwining with someone else's. I didn't understand yet. His hand. Her hand. His hand. Her hand. His hand. Her hand. And then I got it.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, her eyes met mine. She smirked, turned, and pressed her lips to his. He responded. Demi coughed, Kevin chuckled, Joe rolled his eyes, Nick blushed, Selena grinned, I shattered.

DEMI POV

As the two lovebirds grinned stupidly, I saw the look on Miley's face. It was heartbreaking to see this once cheery, bubbly girl decomposing on the inside. God, Sel could be such a bitch sometimes.

Just then Geoffrey Walters walked in the room. The CEO of Disney Channel, he controlled everything important, a.k.a. the lives of us six.

"Hello, everyone" he boomed in a British accent. We mumbled our greetings in return.

"Well then. First of all I would like to say that THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" he yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. "The dramas going on between Miss Miley and Selena here are insane, ridiculous, and causing too much bad press! End it. Now."

Selena stood, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I would just like to point out that _I_ have caused nothing. I was always nice to Miley and she just strikes out at me because she's jealous that I have Nick and she doesn't. She is a fake bitch and nobody likes her. She can't sing. She can't act. And she sure as hell can't get a boyfriend. Remind we why she's on this show again? She'll only ever be a washed-up, has-been, Disney pop princess. We don't want her here."

Miley jumped up, knocking her chair flat. "I don't need this. I don't need any of this." She whimpered, then turned and fled.

Geoffrey sighed and stood as well. "Please pass this message on to Miley. You have one month to fix things or I will stick you all on one tour bus for three months. As of right now, you will remain in this room until she returns and you can discuss it. Selena, I'm disappointed." With that he left.

Surprising myself by speaking, I rose. "Selena that was entirely uncalled for."

"What?" She replied innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You guys treat her like she's nothing. It makes me sick!" I spat venomously. Calming down slightly, I muttered, "whatever. I'll go get Miley."

NICK POV

Selena settled back against me. "I don't know what got into her, but don't worry. Dems will get over it in a little bit. God, Miley is so dramatic though. I mean, can you believe her? 'I don't need this. I don't need any of this.'" She mocked bitterly. "Don't you agree, Nicky?"

Distracted, I nodded, then glanced over at my brothers. Kevin was agreeing with everything Selena said, he despised Miley. Joe sat back, stunned. I was shocked too. All of the events that had just taken place were replaying in my mind. Selena's astonishingly cruel speech, Demi's harsh reprimand, but the image I kept seeing was Miley's face crumpling with pain.

_Stop Nick_, I scolded. _You don't care about Miley. You broke up with her remember? You HATE her. All of you do._ Satisfied that the weird guilt was gone, I reentered reality, blocking out the nagging suspicion in the corner of my mind.

DEMI POV

I found Miley sitting in the bathroom sobbing, ebony mascara trails etched in her porcelain skin.

"Oh, honey." I said, gathering her in my arms. It made my heart ache to see 'Smiley Miley' crumbling.

"What did I ever do?" she wailed, "What did I do?"

I shushed her and rubbed her back. "It'll all be okay, Miley, I promise." I said soothingly.

After about 10 minutes she raised her head. "I'm ready now." She announced bravely, splashing her face with cold water.

I linked her arm tightly through mine, and as we walked back to the hostile conference room, updated her on Geoffrey's new punishment. She rolled her eyes. "I get to pretend I like the devil. What a great role-model I truly am."

We entered and sat down. Kevin cleared his throat before saying, "So obviously there is some tension here. All we have to do is go to a couple lunches, maybe a movie and we'll be fine. Selena can try to withstand a shopping day with Miley. The point is, this should be easy."

MILEY POV

_Easy?_ I thought, wiping away a stray tear, _Kevin this is going to be the farthest possible thing from easy._

**I hope you liked it! More soon now please click that pretty green button. I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so so SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've just had some really intense things happen and it was just blehh. I promise I'll be quicker next time! Also, wow I'm really surprised at the amount of "favorite stories" and "story alerts" I got but also kinda sad at the few reviews :(. So please please pretty please just type me a quick review on your opinion (it only takes a minute people) because I would love to hear from you guys. Anyways please review! Oh and there's a make-out scene which involves Selena getting a little sinful (wink, wink) but nothing that I think should be rated M. **

**Sarah :)**

Disclaimer – Believe me, I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any characters that are actually people. But I do own Geoffrey Walters, hehehe he's mine.

NICK POV

I sat in my bedroom absentmindedly strumming my guitar. Without realizing it, I started playing chords I hadn't heard in months. Closing my eyes I started to sing along.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see, it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go_

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'Cause I will leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Yeah, before the storm_

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'Cause I will leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the lights from going out_

_And the clouds are ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say that a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Knowing now it's really over_

_Please don't leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold you_

_Like I did before the storm, the storm_

_Like I did before the storm._

On the last note, I felt a tear drip down my cheek. What the hell? _Pull it together, Nick. _You _dumped _her _remember? Not the other way around. _Angrily wiping my face I jumped off my bed…and tripped over a shoebox. "Really? Are you serious right now?" I half-yelled. Cursing I got up and kicked the box as hard as I could. It fairly flew across my room; the now dented and ripped contents littering my floor. I left, slamming the door behind me.

Running down the stairs I grabbed the keys to my blue Mustang and ran out of my house. Standing in my driveway, halfway in the car, I heard the familiar "_don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_" also known as my ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered irritably; today just was not my day.

"Hey Nicky!" Selena's bubbly voice filled my ear, "so, like, we have to go eat lunch with Miley today, for part of the whole 'let's be friends' plan. We're going to meet at Ivy At the Shore in Santa Monica in like 20 minutes. Is that okay?"

I didn't reply. "Aww, baby, I know you don't want to. Believe me if I could shut that whore out of my life I would. We can just smile and wave to the paps and soon that little bitch will be gone. I have to go though, see you soon!"

I listened to the dial tone for a few minutes before sighing and pressing end on my blackberry.

MILEY POV

I was watching That 70's Show in my bedroom; I had just woken up, when my phone buzzed, signaling that I had received a text.

**To: **Miley Cyrus

**From:** Selena Gomez

_Hey slut. We're meeting at Ivy At the Shore at 12:30. Don't be late okay? We don't need the press to know that on top of being a bitch and an attention-whore you're also irresponsible. _

Oh, Selena. How I love her.

But crap, that gave me 20 minutes! I quickly threw on a short navy dress from Anthropologie, grabbed my black Stella McCartney bag, slipped on black and white wedges, brushed on my lipgloss and ran out of the room.

"Bye mom I'm going out to lunch!" I called as I grabbed the keys to my (new!) black Porsche.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. After 15 minutes of intense driving, I stopped by the valet, the cool sea breeze blowing in my hair. I walked up to the smiling girl at the podium.

"Um, hi, I'm here with Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez" I said between clenched teeth.

Her smile turned into a mask of complete shock. "Oh my, oh my god, r-right this way" she stammered.

I followed her to a small table by the window, and I saw a hunched figure with familiar brown curls staring at the sea, a notebook clutched in his hand.

"Hey Nick," I said awkwardly.

"Miley. Great to see you." He spat sarcastically, and I jumped at the hostility.

I sat down directly opposite him and stared at my hands, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks; God this was mortifying. As if He heard me, Selena appeared in the frame of the entrance doorway; _I must have broken a commandment to deserve this,_ I thought bitterly.

Her sleek, glossy, black bob had been crimped, and like the skank she was, she was wearing the tiniest ripped jean cut-off shorts, a loose-but-low white v-neck that showed off her black bra, and aviators perched on her head. When she spotted us she strutted over.

SELENA POV

I knew I looked good. And from the way Nick drooled at the sight of my legs, I knew he agreed. My brown gladiators contrasted with my white skin perfectly. From the way Miley was glaring, I could tell she was jealous. I pulled the chair out with a perfectly French-manicured finger and sat down; dropping my brown Marc Jacobs bag at my feet.

I leaned it for a juicy kiss with Nick, pressing my lips against his with heat. After a few seconds he tried to pull away but I pushed him closer, lightly brushing my tongue against his bottom lip. His mouth parted and our tongues began dueling for dominance. Miley coughed loudly. I knew this was upsetting her and I was having the time of my life. I decided to make things more interesting and brought Nick's hand under my shirt, letting his hands explore, my back, my stomach, hell even my butt. I ran my hands lightly up and down his abs and shifted so I was on his lap.

"Guys." Miley whispered.

I cleaned closer and knotted my fingers in his curls.

"Guys." Miley raised her voice a little.

I smirked and detached my lips from his and moved them to the side of his neck, biting and nipping, and feeling such an "unholy" urge for that boy; I was giddy. I could tell he felt slightly uncomfortable though. _Just go with it!_ I tried sending him a telepathic message.

"Guys!" Miley shouted; we broke apart, breathing heavily.

How I love my life.

NICK POV

_Shit, that girl knows what she's doing,_ I thought, slightly embarrassed; that was so out of character for me. _What was she thinking dressing like that? Like it's not hard enough to be a hormonal 17 year-old boy with a purity ring, when your slutty (sorry Sel) girlfriend shows up wearing a cut-down-to-her-stomach see through white shirts, shorts that you can barely see, they're so non-existent, and those _legs_. _Her legs ran for miles.

My thoughts were broken by Miley's mocking tone. "Wow, Disney's best power-couple is a couple of hos. Faaabulous."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, slamming a fist down on the table. I hated being called names, and my embarrassment from the previous minute's situation fueled my anger. "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who took half-naked pictures, in your underwear, in a bra, and in the shower. You _also_ went out with that booty-call buddy, 20-year-old, _underwear model_, Justin. So if anyone's a whore here, it's obviously you."

"Yeah, that's right!" Selena chimed in, her fingers clicking against her iPhone as she sent a text.

MILEY POV

That comment hurt. I felt hot tears prickling at my eyes; I tried desperately to blink them away. My phone buzzed again.

**To:** Miley Cyrus

**From:** Selena Gomez

_Honey, if I want to have hot make-out sessions with your ex, I can. Because he's _your_ ex, not mine. _

Focus, Miley, focus. Breathe in, breathe out. Blink tears away. Blink. Blink. I couldn't do it. Tears spilled out of my eyes; the dam was broken.

"You know what? Fine. Go kiss each other. I don't give a fuck." I left the room. There is no way in hell I am ever doing that again. Instead of taking my car, I just crossed the street and walked down the steps leading to the beach. Tears poured down my face; I was blinded.

"Why does he hurt me like this?" I shouted, my voice whipped away by the wind. I sank down to the sand, and lay there, listening to the gray waves crash against the sandy shore.

NICK POV

I made Miley cry. I made Miley cry. I made Miley cry. Again. I turned to Selena, "I'm gonna' go get her." The words that tumbled out of my mouth surprised me, but what surprised me even more was her answer: "I know" she quietly replied, then got up and left.

SELENA POV

I hate this. I can't stand it. Being mean to Miley doesn't do anything for me. Acting like a bitch and a slut doesn't hide the truth. I _love_ him, but I'm never going to be Miley. No matter what, I can never be her. Her smile, her contagious laugh, fantastic personality, her natural beauty, and that voice. No matter what I do, no matter how far I put myself out there, or how hard I try, they want Miley. It's always Miley.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was writing this and I realized that I don't want Selena to be the airhead whore. I tried looking from her perspective and I realized that she's going after this guy who doesn't love her, imagine how much that hurts. So I'm going to try and alter her character a little, hope you don't mind. And if my kissing scenes offended you guys let me know; but you should have read the unedited version! Ahhaha I didn't want it to get **_**too**_** intense. Please please PLEASE review! This is six pages of Niley gooorgeousness people!**

**xoxo**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read Important

**Hey guys,**

**If you're wondering why I haven't updated recently, it's because my best friend was hit by a car and passed away. I'm dealing with a lot of stress and sadness right now but I'll try and continue when I can.**

**I'd really appreciate your support.**

**-Sarah.**


End file.
